My little pony: Revenge Of The Fallen
by PrincesaRainbowDash
Summary: My little pony: La venganza de los caídos. ¿Amistad o Magia? tu decides.


**Holis me borraron las historias todos saben quien fue no esa tal.. no lo dire porque se guro se ara la viva y lo publicara en su absurda pagina como sea, este ficn es de aventura y magia, amor y drama 3**

 **Capitulo 1 "Una organización"**

Un día de calor, claro y despejado, claramente como lo decía en el pronóstico de los pegasos. Varios ponys se encontraban caminando hacía las más famosas cascadas arcoíris, se había anunciado la derrota oficial de Tirek, aunque ya haya pasado mucho de eso, también celebrarían la caída de Nightmare Moon, Discord (Mas bien para el su reformación), King Sombra, Chyrisalis y la caída de las sirenas aunque permanecería en secreto entre las mane y las princesas, En fin.

En la pequeña ciudad de Ponyville, muchos ponys de distintos lugares visitaron para la gran celebración, que también se la llevaría a cabo en el castillo, para inaugurarlo. Para la decoración del castillo cada mane tuvo su papel:

Rainbow Dash: (Una pegaso de crin multicolor, piel cían y ojos magenta.) se encargaría del espectáculo aéreo, con ayuda claro de los Wonderbolts)

Pinkie Pie: (Una pony terrestre de crin rosa como algodón de azúcar, piel rosa claro y Ojos celestes.) se encargaría de decorar el salón, lo aria junto a su nuevo amigo fiestero, Chesse Sándwich (Un pony terrestre de crin marrón esponjado, piel anaranjada y ojos verdes aceituna).

Applejack: (Una pony terrestre de crin rubia, piel naranja y ojos verdes.) se encargaría de preparar los bocadillos (Aperitivos, postres).

Rarity: (Una hermosa unicornio de crin violeta, piel blanca y ojos celestes.) se encargaría de crear los vestidos más hermosos de toda Equestria para las mane six.

Fluttershy: (Una pegaso de piel amarillo claro, crin rosa claro y Ojos verdes agua medio oscuros.) Ella se encargó de repartir las invitaciones y al finalizar ayudo a Pinkie pie con la decoración.

Twilight Sparkle: (La princesa de la amistad, ya estrenando su nuevo castillo, una alicornio de piel lila, crin azul oscuro con dos mechas, una rosa y la otra de color violeta, y sus ojos eran de color violeta.) ella tuvo su rol como princesa y superviso los preparativos, obvio que también ayudo a organizar la fiesta.

Mientras que cada pony estaba ocupado trabajando en lo suyo el pequeño dragón Spike (Un bebé dragón de piel lavanda con escamas verdes.) calentaba la maza de los cupcakes para que luego Applejack los decorara con deliciosas capas de glaseado, o rellenara con chocolate, Una vez de terminar, Spike, se dirigió al patio para ayudar a Rainbow con sus maniobras, según él tenía que darle un libro. Un libro en el cual Rainbow se esforzó para crear ya que en él, contiene muchos trucos increíbles jamás visto y apunto de estrenarse, el nombre titulado por ella "Maneuvers of the rainbow" (Maniobras del arcoíris).

\- ¡Hey Rainbow! –Grito Spike quien rápidamente fue corriendo hacia ella mientras tenía el libro, estiro su brazo hacía ella para que lo tomara.

\- ¡oh! Gracias Spike, pensé que lo había dejado en casa –Respondió Rainbow ya despreocupada, dio un suspiro y lanzo una sonrisa mientras sentía que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

\- ¡Que! –Grito ella asustada, cuando vio a un pegaso (Un pegaso de crin azul oscuro, piel celeste claro y ojos esmeraldas.), quien respondía al nombre de Soarin.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TE ASUSTE! –Grito Soarin sin parar de reír lo que enojo mucho a la pegaso, provocando que le golpeara la cabeza fuerte mente.

\- ¡Oghs! Eso duele! –Se quejó el sobándose el dolor de su cabeza.

\- Pues la próxima vez no te hagas el vivo porque la cobraras peor –Dijo en tono frio que asustaría a cualquiera.

\- Okey, okey ¿Perdón? ¿Sí? –estiro su casco en son de paz, gustosa mente aceptada por Rainbow.

\- No los interrumpo más tal vez quieran estar solos –Dijo Spike poniendo su típica cara de pervertido, mientras dejaba el libro a un costado y se iba corriendo antes de que Rainbow lo golpeara.

\- ¡MAL PENSADO –Le gritaron los dos, luego se sonrojaron.

\- ¡B-bien!, ¿Comenzamos? –Pregunto Soarin mientras comenzó a volar, era seguido por Rainbow quien con una sonrisa le dijo – ¡Sí!

Al terminar de practicar Soarin se fue para luego indicar a sus compañeros sus entradas e instrucciones.

En otro Lugar:

En una cueva de estancia vieja, poca luz se reflejaba, todo estaba verde o negro, depende de lo que había, una alicornio maligna observaba a con su bola mágica a los ponys de Equestria.

-Pero que repugnante, como pueden ser tan unidos, que no saben lo que se pierden estos inútiles. –Dijo con tremendo odio mientras acariciaba a uno de sus súbditos quien franca mente solo asentía a todo lo que ella decía, parecía tenerle compasión.

-Pronto mis querido súbditos arrasáremos a esos repugnantes ponys y poseeremos ¡Equestria! – Con elevo de su voz grito mientras todo se estremecía, pero una voz le interrumpió.

-Oh! Podría dejar de soñar con este mundo y volver a ser derrotada, tenemos un plan mejor que tiene que ver con esa tal Twilight Sparkle! –Una voz misteriosa salió detrás de la alicornio, quien gustosa mente quiso escuchar mas de ese increíble plan.

-Dime más –Dijo ella con una sonrisa maligna.

-Hay un portal, el portal mágico, pero lastima mente lo tiene Tuialat o como se llame, Dijo la otra pony.

-Si pero, ese portal lleva a un mundo nuevo sin magia –Dijo la líder de ellas.

-No olviden soquetes que hay magia de Equestria y podemos usarla en su contra para dominar su mundo y luego arrasar a equestria –Sonrio con placer.

-Brillante idea, pero necesitamos mas ayuda para que esas lucers no, nos atrapen ni nos destierren –

-Oh! Eso déjenme lo ami era una plante de mi plan, pero creo que el suyo suena mejor….- respondió la alicornio mientras sacaba un amuleto negro y rojo.


End file.
